Techwolf
Harry Wolfe (yes, that is his real name) is the victim of a family curse that made him look like a werewolf. Perhaps because of the curse, however, he has a tremendous natural gift for technology, on a par with a gadgeteer. His family lives in Maine. Description Harry's family is laboring under a curse that Charlie Lodgeman is trying to remove. Back in the 1920's, his grandfather snubbed a witch's daughter, and her mother placed a curse on his family. As a result, the family men have six stunningly beautiful daughters -- and then a son who looks like a werewolf. The curse may have something to do about the poor choices in first names -- first on Harry's grandfather, who named his son "Red" after his red fur, and then on Red himself, who named his son "Harry."Another Day, We Were Going Where? A surprising development, probably also related to the curse in some way, is that both Wolfe descendants have some sort of special talent or affinity. Red has a rapport with plants. He can do almost anything with them, like he could talk with them. In Harry's case, the affinity is to machinery of all sorts. He is a talented technologist, and as his knowledge of sciences increase, he will only be better. Lodgeman couldn't do anything about the curse, but thought Harry's talent needed to be fostered, and brought him to Whateley. He was 16 on arrival, but started as a freshman because he had no formal schooling before. Appearance Harry looks pretty much like one of the werewolves from The Howling. He's 6'8" tall (but is still growing), weighs 280 lbs, is pretty muscular is covered in gray fur. His face has a strong resemblance to a wolf's muzzle. Despite this, he is fully human, and apparently his appearance is not repulsive to all females -- his father found a wife, and he has both a girlfriend (Hexette) and a close friend who may be carrying a bit of a torch for him (Tennyo). Personality While his appearance may look brutish, he is very intelligent and learns quickly. He is also a total gentleman and very chivalrous. His demeanor is usually shy and polite, but don't be rude to a woman, particularly one of his friends, in front of him: the puppy will turn into a wolf instantly. And don't actually ''hurt them. Overclock and Make made that mistake.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 6 - Erelim Powers Harry does not have mutant powers as such, but he does have a rather impressive build and his face can be very intimidating when angry. In addition, he has an amazing affinity with all things technological, going beyond a mere "knack." He was able to sense Hive's cloud of nanites,Hive 2 and his success rate at difficult tasks is orders of magnitude higher than expected; he had a 60% success rate in his first attempt at working adamantium, while even experienced metallurgists rarely hit 3%.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 3 - The Legend of Britomart, or of Chastity'' This puts him on a par with a Gadgeteer, at the very least. Projects He's built a bunch of stuff for Jinn, helping make her more of a killing machine than limp noodle.Jade 5 - Redefining JadeRevenge of the Alphas Ayla's been paying him for his labor; he'd been charging Jinn cost of materials, Ayla wants him committed to this project.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind He's building conversion kits for attaching BFGs to Power armor, had a number of sales at the 2006 Weapons Fair.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides Working with Fran Barnes and Shroud, he helped build Samantha Everheart's new digs.Hive 2 Shoulder Angels. Even Harry gets involved. Taking Ayla's advice, cute puppy shoulder angels so as not to offend Bloodwolf. Ayla hires him to make an adamantium ASP tactical baton. Well, Ayla wanted the snazziest one he could make, so he went for adamantium, knowing Ayla wouldn't flinch at the cost.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 3 - Elohim Class Schedule Fall 2006 *Basic Martial Arts Zero PeriodAnother Day, We Were Going Where? *Advanced Physics First Period *Beginning English Second Period *Powers Theory I Third Period *Beginning History Fourth Peirod *Powers Lab I Fifth Period *Advanced Design Concepts Sixth Period Associations *Family **Unnamed grandparents **Unnamed six paternal aunts **Red Wolfe (father) **Marilyn Wolfe (mother) **Unnamed six older sisters *Charlie Lodgeman (mentor) *Twain Cottage (Room 208) **Nitro - roommate, unless there's another "understanding" Harry in Twain''The Big Idea'' *Tennyo (close friend) *Hexette (girlfriend)Dangerous Days *Team Kimba (friends and clients) References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Twain Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:New England Category:Maine